Since receiving our first K30 award in 1999, the UCSF Training In Clinical Research program (TICR) has made great progress toward our goal of increasing the number, diversity and quality of clinical investigators. Through our revised and expanded 8-week Clinical Research Workshop, our formalized 1-year Advanced Training in Clinical Research Certificate Program, and our new 2-year Master's in Clinical Research Degree Program, we have trained over 700 new clinical researchers during the last 5 years. This has involved increasing the number of formal UCSF courses from 2 to 24; creating a structured approach to mentoring; disseminating our teaching methods by publishing widely-used texts and creating an open-access website; and using student evaluations and advice from peers to continuously improve our strategies and performance. Our philosophy is to invite students to create the actual products involved in clinical research: For our cornerstone Clinical Research Workshop, for example, each scholar designs a protocol for an actual study; for our Master's Degree she/he designs, conducts, analyzes, presents and submits for publication a clinical research study. During the next 5 years, we plan to continue all these successful programs and strategies, and to enhance and expand on them in a number of ways. We are developing 2 new degree programs: a joint PhD with the UC Berkeley School of Public Health, and a new 5-year MD-Master's Degree option for UCSF medical students. We plan improvements in each of our existing courses, and we will create 6 new courses including a 3-quarter series in genetic epidemiology and statistical genetics. We aim to double the number of master's scholars matriculating each year (to N=20), with particular attention to increasing the numbers from underrepresented UCSF departments and racial backgrounds. We will create an opportunity for scholars to observe and discuss how an IRB operates, and begin requiring MCR candidates to orally defend their thesis and demonstrate methodological mastery to their Committee. We plan innovations to enhance mentoring and career development including structured guidance for mentors, weekly research clinics, and semiannual career development forums. Several new texts are in progress, and we will take steps to increase the use of our teaching materials by other institutions. New focus groups, exit interviews, and alumni reunions will enhance our evaluation process, and we will use this information and advice from internal and external advisory committees and colleagues at other K30 programs in an ongoing 9 effort to improve our program.